Trip,Skip
by misstresssasori
Summary: Two children listen to a tale they might know more about persanly then people think. Witchs, Vampires and humans never mix well anyways. and what is the song that started the whole story? Warning, Gay's and mentains of sex... No lemons.


Misstresssasori: Sasori and Deidara went up a hill to avoid doing the disclaimer,

Sasori fell down and broke his puppet, And Deidara came tumbling after.

Sasori: That's it women. I'll turn you into a puppet. *Chases after me with scalpel*

Deidara: Okay…? Itachi, do the disclaimer!

Itachi: Misstresssasori does not own Naruto and does not claim to. If she did we would still be alive.

Misstresssasori: I own Sasori!

Itachi: No. You don't.

Sasori & Deidara: Come take your medicine. *Sneaks up behind me with a strait jacket.*

Itachi:*Picks up needle* See you at the end.

A 12 year old blond and a 14 year old red head sat in front of an old lady. It was 1750, just after the Salem witch hunts.

"Tell us our namesakes (1) story, Un!"

"Please granny Chyio."

"Very well, but listen closely."

In this village, in the year 1650, there once was a lovely blond maiden who washed her laundry in the same stream each day. She was called Dei. Every one was jealous of her beauty and her lovely singing voice, epically Dei's sister Ino. One day Ino pushed Dei into an old, empty well in an attempt to kill her. The village mayor's son, Tobi, had been fallowing (*cough* STALKING *cough*) them and saw Ino push Dei into the old dried up well. Tobi quickly ran to get help but it took several hours to find the hidden well after the sun set, even with all the villagers helping.

Inside the well Dei soon became tired after several attempts to climb the wall. She fell into a exhausted slumber and had a strange dream. In her dream a young man with crimson eyes and hair was dancing with her. She wore a black dress with white rimed, red clouds. The hansom stranger was just about to tell her some thing important when the shouts of the villagers, who had finally found her, woke her up.

Several weeks went by with Dei suffering from the same dream. On the first day of June Dei was walking past a clothing store and saw the dress she always wore in her dream. She went inside and bought it, taking its existence as a sign that her dream lover was real.

The next day she wore the dress to wash her Landry, singing the same song she always heard in her dream. It was a hot day and the black dress was not helping Dei to cool down. She took off her dress and swam in the river. Soon she got out and put her dress back on. She still had to cook Ino and herself dinner. She turned to wards the forest path that would take her home and saw the man from her dreams standing there.

The red head walked up to Dei and kissed her softly. "Nice to meet you in the waking world love." Dei knew that it was bad for a unmarried woman to be with a man alone, so she ran away, deep into the forest till she found the old well.

Dei thought she was safe until she felt hand wrap around her and pull her into a hug. "Why are you running from me, I've taken such care to visit you each night." Dei squirmed out of his arms. "I don't even know your name, sir." The man smiled at her. "I'm called Saso." Dei nodded before smiling at him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Saso, but I must go home to make dinner. I'm late." With that said and done Dei turned to leave. She heard Saso tell her they would talk in her dreams that night.

Little did Dei know that Saso was a witch who had cast a spell on her. He wanted her because she was so beautiful, and had cast a spell on Dei to make her love him.

In person and dreams, Saso courted Dei till the middle of July. By then Dei was so caught in Saso's spell she forgot to be careful. One day Dei and Saso where talking in the forest. In her rush to get to Saso, Dei had missed the fact that Ino and Tobi where fallowing (*cough* SPYING ON *cough*) her. Saso pulled out a ring and asked Dei to marry him. The ring was made of silver with rubies and diamonds imbedded in it. Dei took the ring and slipped it on her finger before she kissed him. Ino and Tobi where horrified to see Dei so caught up in the witches spell. They rushed back to the village to tell the people.

To protect Dei from the evil witch she was sent to marry the king. King Kisame was kind to Dei and she was happy with him. Dei soon forgot about Saso as his spell weakened and fell in love with the king. But Saso didn't want to forget Dei. He had clamed her as his lover and would not let a human keep her from him. He would have Dei no matter what, even if he had to steal her.

Saso used a spell to magic himself inside Kisame's castle and found Dei. He kidnapped the now unwilling Dei, who fought him the entire way. Saso over powered Dei and took her back to his lair. Dei spent the rest of her life trying to escape Saso. After she died Saso forced her soul to hell and killed himself so he could be with the women who had become the reason for his existence."

The old woman stood up. "It's time to get in to your night cloths and pray." The two children stood up and smiled at the old women. "Good night granny Chyio!" "See you in the morning, Un."

Chyio had found Sasori and Deidara wandering around the desert one night. Guessing they where orphans, she took the two young boys in. It had shocked her at how similar their names where to the couple of legend and how similar they looked to the couple as well.

Sasori led Deidara to their joint bedroom as Chyio left too hers. Sasori and Deidara changed and climbed into bed. Suddenly Deidara giggled. "What's so funny, brat?"

"I can't believe they thought you where a **witch**, Danna!"

Sasori chuckled. "And they where calling us by our nicknames at that."

Dei snuggled against Sasori. "Why is my rival, Ino, suddenly related to me, UN?"

Sasori shrugged. "You're a chick in the story to."

Deidara blushed, "Maybe their afraid of gay people, yeah?"

Sasori simply ran his fingers along Deidara's back. "Well it was death to be gay up until twenty years ago."

"And why the hell do they think I loved that cruel king, UN?" Dei raged quietly, careful not to wake Chyio up. She still didn't know who they where. "I only loved you, UN. I even told Tobi that when they dragged me of to Kisame's castle, yeah."

"Who knows, brat." Sasori murmured in his lover's ear.

Dei suddenly smiled. "Saso Danna, happy 250th birthday, Un!"

Sasori smiled at his lover, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. "And do I get a present?" Deidara was Sasori's game. Game was a human who fed a vampire and in return was kept youthful until the vampire died. Deidara dropped his head to expose his neck seductively. "Feed Danna." Sasori smirked, Deidara disliked Sasori feeding from his neck all the time because the bite marks where hard to hide. Sasori normally bit Deidara's wrist, where a long sleeve or gloves covered the marks from prying eyes. It just wouldn't do to have the humans going on a vampire hunt so soon after the witch hunt, now would it?

Sasori sunk his fangs into the pulse point on Dei's neck. The sweet taste of his lover's blood filling his mouth. Deidara's blood was just so tasty, so sweet, and so innocent. The fact that Deidara's blood was so pure made their relationship dangers. Vampires craved the blood of innocents because of its pure taste. Sasori was hard pressed to stop feeding before Deidara fainted. He felt the blond go slack under him and pulled his fangs out before he took to much blood. Sasori gazed at his sleepy mate with glowing red eyes. The bad side of feeding was he had to wait an hour for his eyes to return to normal.

Sasori looked up at Chyio. He knew she had seen him feeding and knew what he was and he also knew she would keep the secret. Chyio turned and walked away. She had guesses that they where the two from the legend when she first met them, tonight had just proven that. She would tell no one. They caused no harm, not even the vampire. Besides, she had her own secrets, and she knew that the vampire knew what she was. Chyio walked into the basement and lit the candles that formed the casting circle. Not all the witches had fallen in the witch hunt, no matter what the humans thought.

Sasori smiled softly at the sleeping blond beside him. Deidara was happy and Sasori was full. Sasori was pleased that the woman who had taken them in was a witch, it meant he didn't have to kill her to keep their secret safe. Sasori closed his eyes and sang the song Deidara used to sing as he washed laundry so many years ago, the very same song that had played in Deidara's dreams while they danced.

"Trip, skip, my pretty man."

"Trip, skip, into my hand"

"Trip, skip, into my heart"

Misstresssasori: And it's done! And I didn't make the poem at the end up. It came out of the book Serpents Bride.

Sasori: You forgot them again.

Misstresssasori: Forgot what?

Sasori: the notes.

Misstresssasori: Nope, Deidara's doing those.

Sasori: But I thought Deidara was doing me.

Misstresssasori: *Get's nosebleed* this is T rated ya know!

Deidara: *Gives paper towel* I'm not going to ask what he said, UN

Sasori: come over here and I'll show you.

Deidara: *Blushes* Notes… right. (1) A namesake is some one you're named after. Like if your named after a grand parent their your namesake.

Misstresssasori: *Grabs ear plugs* See you all later… And yes I'm rewrighting the last chapter of the Binding Chains. Look forward to that.

Deidara: By now. *Walks into a random bed room*

Sasori: please review, evens flames are read. *Locks bedroom door behind him*

Misstresssasori: I need new ear plugs…


End file.
